everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadrach von Smith
Shadrach von Smith is the son of Button-Bright from The Road to Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Shadrach von Smith Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Road to Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: Everett Freeland Secret Heart's Desire: To go on many adventures in Oz. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sailing the seven seas and looking for things. Storybook Romance Status: I want a nice girlfriend who can appreciate the finer things in life. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to act younger than I am. I feel like it's hard letting other kids know that I have a lot of childish interests. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I always love to map exciting locations. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Never been that great of a dancer. Best Friend Forever After: Deanna Gale, Magenta Griffiths, and Elizabeth Bobbin are all awesome! Character Appearance Shadrach is of average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a brown jacket over a light blue shirt with brown knickerbockers and a black tie. Sometimes he is seen wearing a sailor suit instead. Personality Shadrach is a polite, courteous young fellow who is always looking for adventure. He is usually very cheerful and friendly, though sometimes he can be a bit meek. He tends to act younger than he is, and sometimes he gets picked on for it. Biography Hi there! I'm Shadrach Pericles Lambert Evander von Smith, the son of Button-Bright. People around here call me Buttons. My father Button-Bright was from a wealthy Philadelphia family. He went on a number of journeys to Oz. On his first adventure, he met Dorothy Gale, who found him on the side of a road. When he got older, he journeyed to Sky Island with his friend Trot. On his third adventure, he went to Oz again, where he was reunited with Trot. That time, he decided to stay. Eventually, he decided to move back to Philadelphia since he missed his family, and he got married. I have an older brother named Solomon and an older sister named Sapphira. We live in a large mansion in Philadelphia. It's a nice, comfortable mansion, and I always have plenty of things to play with and keep me occupied. I have a childish love of going on adventures. I love exploring new places and searching every nook and cranny for excitement. I also love going sailing. My father has a number of yachts located in the Delaware Bay and he lets me ride on them. That's why I like dressing up in sailor suits - so I feel like a real sailor. It's one of many things that makes me glad to be rich. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. It's an excellent school, and there's lots of nice people here. I've made friends with the kids of other American visitors to Oz, and I get along with them well. I'm getting all the preparations I need for my future adventures in Oz. I identify with the Royals because I think my destiny is pretty cool and it'll be lots of fun. I often get picked on here. It's because I'm pretty childish. I tend to act younger than I really am. I love stuffed toys, tea parties, and playing make-believe, I hardly ever swear, and I frequently watch cartoons instead of stuff geared more towards my age. I guess I'm afraid of growing up because I see being grown-up as boring. Sometimes I wish I could stay a kid forever, but alas, I can't. I guess I should just enjoy what I have now. Bye-bye! Trivia *Button-Bright's real name is Saladin Paracelsus de Lambertine Evagne von Smith, thus why Shadrach's last name is von Smith. *Shadrach's family, the von Smiths, are descendants of nobility who originally came from Germany. (The original surname was von Schmidt, which they changed to von Smith.) *Shadrach is autistic. He has a tendency to flap his hands and scratch himself, though he usually hides it around others. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:American